wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Crow
History During 2003, J and G were in the same art class and started randomly freestyling. They called in Yo 'N Crow. They kept that up through the year. In that same year, G and Alex made a skit parodying 50 Cent and Eminem, and G wrote a song for the skit specifically called "50 Gon' Shoot You". After a while they decided to start writing songs. They formed a band with Andrew Hoffman and Jake Spillane called Condition Zero in 2004. It was a disaster, but slight interest in the band arose and they were scheduled to preform against 'Nuff Said at JFF2. They ended up declining near last second. At the actual last second, G had someone drive over all of the old CZ songs and picked a few select ones out; G decided to perform, without music as Crow with all of his songs that he'd written. People seemed to like it and soon Jack asked him if he wanted to start up Crow with him, he being the manager, and G said sure. Using completely new lyrics and beats from Garage Band, they produced Don't Squirm. It was a giant hit amoung everyone. So they decided to keep recording a full CD, "The Big Buzzard Byrd". With hype built from an outstanding performance at CFF and the overwhelming success of "Don't Squirm", the album was well-recieved upon it's release in the winter of 2004. It featured contributions from such Wazoo musical mainstays as The Tangents' (at the time, in Flavour) and 'Nuff Said's Jamie O'Connell and Pete Day (still only a solo artist at the time, Pete Day As A Band). From here, Crow's career went downhill. Two live shows followed the release of the album. A November show was energetic and utilised only material from the recently released album. The May show however did not go over as well, as the core Crow group (G, Jack Samels, Doug Linse) experimented with live-instrumentation only arrangements of certain Crow tracks, mixed with some Gateway to Thousen tunes. The last Crow performance (as of now) occured at JFF3. It was more of a Gateway performance, as the setlist only contained one Crow song, a bizarre live rendition of These Cookies. Crow's second album, "Corvine Intervention", has been in the works for a long time. There are three finished tracks, "These Cookies", "Zombies Are Misunderstood", and the brilliant, unreleased "Silence is for the Monks". Whether it will ever be completed is as yet unknown. =Releases= Crow has one feature length CD, one single, and one EP. He also has three music videos, which can be found on YouTube. Big Buzzard Byrd Tracklisting: *Voices *Legendary *Don't Squirm *Love Rap *Blowin' My Load *N-Gage *Keel Over *Hoochie Mama *Tally Marks *Sniff *Regulate *Justice *Special Thanks Corvine Intervention Corvine Intervention was intended to be Crow's magnum opus. The album was set to be am original hip-hopera that was an allegorical refrence to Communism. The album was set to follow Crowb4r as he thinks up an idea for a government called Crowinism. He then meets a hitchhiker named Heckla, who he quickly befriends. The two drive around talking about manly things for a while and the concept. Then, in an alongated dream sequence, Crow dreams of putting an end to war and being chased by zombies. After the wonderful dream, Crow begins his colony of equality quickly rising to power. Sadly, Crowb4r soon falls to corruption, killing his favorite pony for money. He uses the money to build a gigantic defense tower leading to the sky. He goes to the top upon completion, and finds himself in the clouds. A mysterious boy talks to him in the clouds warning him of his corruption. Crow does need heed his warning and as a result, an opposing government leader challaneges Crow to war. The Crowinists lose the war, forcing Crowb4r into exile in the country of Micronesia. Though the recording was never completed, almost every song is written. Intended Tracklisting *.1.Metallica Stole My Original Title *2. Abstinance *3. Zombies Are Misunderstood *4. These Cookies *5. Silence Is For The Monks *6. Home Is Where Your Tower Is *7. Living In A Fuckin' Cloud *8. My Pretty Pony *9. Purge (Unit 2) *10. Ultimatum *11. The Greater Good *12. War pigs *13. Burning Wings *14. Micronesia The Bad Crow EP An EP of bad Crow recordings. Never released because Writings on the Wall was erased. It was that bad. *Writings on the Wall *American Pidgeot *Title and Registration *Don't Squirm Slow Version The Broken Knee EP This was meant to be released alongside The Bad Crow EP, as a sort of foil. It was supposed to be a 'Good Crow' EP. It mainly consisted of unreleased tracks that were recorded for school projects and holidays. It was set to feature a few songs and Corvine Intervention's lead single "These Cookies" *These Cookies *Unenhexium For The Win *Hypocrytical Redemption *Chemistry Music Videos *Don't Squirm *Hoochie Mamma *Zombies Are Misunderstood =Recent News= Crow has not been doing much lately. Jack has been busy, and G has been busy creating music with Doug in a side project called "Gateway To Thousen". =Internal Links= *Crow Shows *Crow Documentary *Senior Inc =Links= *Crow's MySpace *Don't Squirm Music Video *Hoochie Mama Music Video